


Exklusiv

by cricri



Series: B-Seiten zu den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Canon, Background Het, Episode Related, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Handcuffs, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So, und jetzt wüßte ich gerne, was dieser Unsinn gestern sollte."</i>
</p><p>(AU zu "Die chinesische Prinzessin", Bezug: Der Trailer zur Episode)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/99568.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Exklusiv

**Author's Note:**

> Das mußte unbedingt jetzt noch raus, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß es zur Stimmung der Episode nicht im geringsten passen wird. Aber verdammt - es sollte lustig und anzüglich werden, und ich weiß nicht, woher der ganze Fluff schon wieder kommt *facepalm*  
> Ich bin nicht glücklich ... aber andererseits fand ich die Idee in der Mitte irgendwie ganz witzig, also hab' ich es nicht gleich wieder gelöscht. Außerdem könnte man mit etwas mehr Konzentration sicher was aus der Idee (oder den drei nicht zueinander passenden Ideen) machen, vielleicht fühlt sich ja jemand inspiriert ...

***

"So, und jetzt wüßte ich gerne, was dieser Unsinn gestern sollte."

Boerne wirkte für einen Moment tatsächlich überrascht, weil er damit wohl nicht mehr gerechnet hatte, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

"Es wundert mich natürlich nicht, daß Ihnen das nichts sagt, aber das, mein lieber Thiel, war ein Kotau, völlig angemessen, um meine Verehrung -"

"Verehrung, aha." Thiel kniff die Augen zusammen. "Und der Rest? Als ich in die Rechtsmedizin gekommen bin, sah mir das nach etwas mehr als Verehrung aus ..."

"Wollen Sie sich wirklich ausgerechnet jetzt darüber unterhalten?"

Thiel nickte. So einfach würde er Boerne da nicht rauskommen lassen.

"Jetzt und hier?" Boerne machte eine großzügige Handbewegung, die alles einschließen konnte, das Bett, das Zimmer oder die ganze Wohnung.

"Ich warte ..."

"Nun ja ..." Boernes Selbstsicherheit schien erste Risse zu bekommen, zumindest wirkte er inzwischen wenigstens ein klein wenig verlegen. "Wie so etwas eben passiert, Sie kennen das doch sicher, eins führte zum anderen, und - was soll das denn werden?"

Thiel lächelte grimmig und ließ die Handschelle zuschnappen. "Man könnte sagen, der Vorfall hat mich inspiriert."

"Was fällt Ihnen ... Sie können doch nicht einfach -"

"Dann macht es wenigstens Sinn, daß du mich immer noch siezt."

Boerne kniff gequält die Augen zusammen. "Ergibt Sinn, Thiel. Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, daß dieser unsägliche Anglizismus - was denn?"

"Oh, das tut mir jetzt aber leid wegen _dem_ Anglizismus." Er konnte sehen, wie Boerne fast unmerklich zusammenzuckte. "Ich vergeß' sowas öfters mal, weil ich bin ja nicht der Gebildetste."

"Thiel! Das ist nicht fair!" Boerne zerrte an der Handschelle, aber Thiel redete einfach unbeirrt weiter. "Ja, so jemand wie ich, der tut sich da schon mal vertun -"

"Das ist Folter!"

Thiel grinste. "Das war der Sinn der Sache."

"Wieso regen Sie sich überhaupt so auf?"

"Ich rege mich überhaupt nicht auf." Es war ihm doch völlig egal, ob Boerne sich mit irgendwelchen Prinzessinnen herumtrieb. "Ich wollte nur ein wenig Abwechslung in -"

"Natürlich regen Sie sich auf."

"Boerne ... ich glaube, du verstehst nicht ganz, nach welchen Regeln dieses -"

"Wir hatten nie ausgemacht, daß das etwas ... Exklusives ist." Boerne klang plötzlich völlig ernst. Fast ein wenig unsicher.

"Hätte das etwas geändert?" fragte er zurück, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er hier gerade tat.

"Natürlich." Boerne sah ihn an, als hätte er etwas unglaublich dämliches gefragt. Und er hatte irgendwie den Faden verloren. Wobei er zugeben mußte, daß er den wohl nie richtig gehabt hatte. Jedenfalls nicht mehr, seit er gestern Abend Boerne gesucht und ... mit dieser Frau gefunden hatte. Ausgerechnet im Obduktionssaal.

"Thiel ... du tust mir weh."

"Was?" Er schreckte hoch und merkte, daß er Boernes Handgelenk so fest umklammert hielt, daß weiße Fingerabdrücke zurückblieben, als er seinen Griff löste. "Entschuldigung."

" _Soll_ es was Exklusives sein?"

"Was?"

"Das", sagte Boerne und verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt stell dich doch nicht dümmer als du bist."

Für einen Moment hätte er Boerne am liebsten geschüttelt. So wie er gestern Abend am liebsten in den Obduktionssaal gestürmt wäre und den anderen herausgeschleift hätte. Statt die Tür wieder zuzumachen. Aber dann sah er Boernes Blick - fragend, unsicher - und sein Ärger verrauchte. Er wußte zwar immer noch nicht, warum er das eigentlich tun mußte; warum Boerne nicht einfach sagen konnte, was er wollte, aber er nickte. Und als sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf Boernes Gesicht stahl, beugte er sich tiefer und küßte ihn - nichts, was sie nicht schon hundertmal getan hatten, aber noch nie hatte sich das so sicher angefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

"Soll ich dich wieder losmachen?" murmelte er, als er Luft holen mußte und ihm bewußt wurde, daß ihn nur ein Arm festhielt.

Boerne blinzelte ihn überrascht an und sah dann nach oben, als hätte er vergessen, daß er immer noch mit dem rechten Handgelenk am Bettpfosten festgekettet war.

"Warum?"

* Fin *


End file.
